The present invention relates to a small scale milling machine which uses a retractable support to hold a vertical mounting frame for suspending the machine head, and which uses two stop blocks mounted on a longitudinal track on the rotary column sleeve at different elevations to limit the vertical moving distance of the machine head.
Various small scale milling machines have been developed for processing a variety of workpieces, and have appeared on the market. These small scale milling machines are very suitable for personal use to meet different processing jobs and do-it-yourself works. FIGS. 3 and 4 show a small scale milling machine according to the prior art, which comprises a rotary column sleeve 11 made from a metal plate by a punching machine, and two parallel rails 12 welded to the front side of the rotary column sleeve 11 for guiding the vertical movement of the machine head 13. This structure of small scale milling machine is still not satisfactory in function. When the machine head 13 is reciprocated on the rails 12, it tends to vibrate. Therefore, this structure of small scale milling machine is not suitable for high-precision processing works. Furthermore, this structure of small scale milling machine has no means to measure and set the vertical moving distance of the machine head.